When an exciting current of a coil of a solenoid valve is sharply changed, output pressure of the solenoid valve overshoots and then vibrates. In a hydraulic pressure controller disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,581 corresponding to JP-A-H8-320066, an exciting current is gradually changed to reduce vibration in output pressure.
In the hydraulic pressure controller disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,581, the vibration in output pressure is reduced at the expense of responsivity of the output pressure. As a result, a time necessary to control hydraulic pressure becomes longer.